


to be your love

by theafterimages



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Engagement, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zitao and Sehun take a family photo to commemorate their engagement—although it would be easier if the dogs weren't so rambunctious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to be your love

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t necessarily set in the same universe as Weddings AU, but if you want to read it as such, it'll work.
> 
> Thank you so much to S for betaing this!

Candy by herself behaves perfectly for pictures. Vivi by herself behaves perfectly for pictures. Having been raised by Zitao and Sehun respectively since puppyhood, they’ve both long since learned that having a cell phone pointed at them means it’s time to hold still and look extra cute, since they can always count on being showered with praise and affection by their softhearted owners afterwards. 

When Candy and Vivi are together, though, they’re much too easily distracted by each other to hold still long enough for a picture together.

“Maybe we should let them play until they get tired,” Sehun suggests after yet another attempt to wrangle them for a family photo to commemorate Zitao and Sehun’s recent engagement fails.

Zitao sighs and sets his phone down in defeat. “They just love each other too much.” He leans back against the couch and watches the dogs chase after each other, heedless of how carefully their owners had groomed them and dressed them in coordinating snowflake-themed sweaters. He angles a sideways smile at Sehun. “Like us.”

Sehun groans loudly, knowing Zitao expects it. “Cheesy,” he protests, giving his shoulder a light shove. Zitao just grins and pulls Sehun in against him, kissing his cheek, then his jaw.

Sehun relaxes against him for a bit, but wiggles free once Zitao starts kissing his way down his neck. “If we start making out you’ll get mad at me for messing up your hair,” Sehun reminds him. He knows his fiancé— _fiancé_ , he thinks again, still unused to how the word makes him feel lit up with joy—after all.

“We have to kill the time somehow,” Zitao says unrepentantly. 

“I have this game I need to beat a new level on,” Sehun says, though he can’t keep a straight face for long at Zitao’s outraged expression.

“You’d pick a _game_ over _me_?”

Sehun cracks up laughing. “Oh my god, your face-”

“You’re the worst fiancé,” Zitao informs him, crossing his arms over his chest.

Still laughing, Sehun cuddles close to him, ignoring Zitao’s stubborn attempts to wiggle free. “Good thing you love me, anyway,” he teases.

“Cheesy,” Zitao mimics, though when Sehun mimics _him_ and starts kissing his way down Zitao’s neck, stroking one hand up the inside of his thigh for good measure, Zitao gives up all attempted protests and hauls Sehun onto his lap, kissing him properly despite how Sehun has to keep breaking away to laugh against him.

They do eventually take that group picture once the dogs have finally worn each other out enough to sit still. Vivi and Candy sleep curled together on one end of the sofa afterwards, their quiet, even breathing one of the only sounds in the room as Zitao and Sehun look through all ten alternate shots on the other end of the couch.

“I shouldn’t have let you near my hair,” Zitao complains, running a hand through his no longer perfectly styled hair self-consciously. 

Sehun just smiles, tearing his eyes away from the latest picture—this one featuring each of them with a hand on one of the dogs’ backs, so that their matching Cartier engagement rings are prominently displayed—to look at Zitao. “I think they’re great,” he says. “We look really happy.”

Zitao’s expression softens, his eyes warm with the look Sehun loves seeing so much, the one that says he loves Sehun as much as Sehun loves him. If Zitao _can_ love him as much as he loves Zitao. Sehun’s still not entirely convinced that’s possible. “I am really happy,” he tells Sehun, cupping his other hand against Sehun’s face. 

Sehun hums contentedly and nuzzles it, the contrast between the warmth of Zitao’s palm and the cool metal of his engagement ring slowly becoming a familiar one. This time next year they’ll be wearing wedding bands, too, and the home they’ve made together will be full of wedding pictures. Sometimes Sehun still can’t believe that he got this lucky; Zitao’s whispered to him before, when they’re curled up together and on their way to sleep, that he feels the same way. 

“You should be,” he murmurs now, opening his eyes and smiling at Zitao. “Seriously, nobody else would put up with how sappy you can be.”

Zitao tsks. “Or with what a brat you are.”

“Your brat,” Sehun reminds him, and lets Zitao pull him onto his lap for more kisses, neither of them paying attention as Zitao abandons his phone in favor of holding Sehun.

Once they dig Zitao’s phone out from the sofa cushions and go back through the photos again, the only complaint Zitao has left is how hard it is to choose which one he likes best. Between the two of them, they end up posting all ten. It’s more than worth the teasing they get from their friends about it being overkill.


End file.
